


5 times Kyungsoo woke up, and 1 time he didn’t

by gerapitico



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, Kyungsoo centric, M/M, but still OT12, especially on the back of my last posted fic, idk how i wrote this, right at the end, slight chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerapitico/pseuds/gerapitico
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't like waking up. But for his members? Maybe it isn't the worst thing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a super cute little ficlet for Bazooka one day, because they seemed down, and were taking little ficlets in their ask box. This is what is produced.
> 
> When Kyungsoo wakes up in the morning, it is to a quiet hand on his shoulder, because no member would be stupid enough to startle him. Or, it’s to the beagle line yelling one room over, until they go dead silent at his arrival. Chanyeol thinks he is the most beautiful things he has ever seen, Baekhyun thinks he is seeing his doom, and Jongdae is mostly just amused by the other twos reactions. Or maybe it’s to music, softly playing from Chanyeol’s speakers, a piece that he desperately wants Kyungsoo to sing. Because no one else’s voice would fit the melody, but mostly because it is an excuse to spend hours in a small room, listening to Kyungsoo’s voice.
> 
> And today, I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So this happened. Promise it’s not sad (like most of the rest of the stuff I write).
> 
> Edit 4/13/17: I edited a bit, but with only my eyes staring at it, there is only so much I can do.

(1) When Joonmyeon wakes up Kyungsoo, he is always quiet.

He rests on Kyungsoo’s slight shoulder, and squeezes, pulling him from his short lived dreams as kindly as possible. Joonmyeon wakes Kyungsoo up to a quiet house, where all the other members are still sleeping because he knows it takes time for Kyungsoo to wake up in the morning, and to be a human again. And while Joonmyeon knows there is nothing behind the glares that he used to get every day from Kyungsoo, he still does his best to make sure that the house is as quiet as possible every time.

 

(2) Kyungsoo has only been asleep for maybe an hour when he is rudely pulled from it by the squealing coming from the living room. When the sound doesn’t decrease, and instead gains in volume, he sighs, and wraps his blanket around him like a giant, fluffy shield. He turns on his very best angry face, complete with the glare that most of the members have learned to disregard.

And he walks into an unexpected, but not particularly surprising tableau of Baekhyun pinned under the much longer limbed Chanyeol, who seems determined to tickle Baekhyun until he either cries, or cannot breathe from laughing so much, whichever comes first. Jongdae and Xiumin watch on with obvious amusement, placing bets on the winner (Jongdae believes in the advantage of Chanyeols arms, while Xiumin knows that Baekhyun’s determination cannot be underestimated).

Jongdae's smile becomes an evil grin when he sees Kyungsoo. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, on the other hand, go dead silent, suddenly very worried about their own health. Baekhyun believes he is seeing the face of his doom. Chanyeol looks chagrined, and hopes the Kyungsoo will believe the expression, while he desperately tries to cover up his actual reaction. Xiumin is not fooled.

Sometimes, Kyungsoo glares, and then leaves. Sometimes, he lectures them in a quietly terrifying voice. He likes to keep it interesting.

 

(3) Some days, the maknaes feel particularly needy. And it falls on the other 9 members to take care of them. Every once in a while it falls on Kyungsoo. Usually only when Kyungsoo has just fallen asleep, and would like nothing more than to continue to sleep until the end of time.

And Jongin comes into his room, trying to be quiet and not succeeding at all. And he looks at Kyungsoo with his best impression of puppy dog eyes. And he confesses all of his struggles from the week to a very tired, but still attentive Kyungsoo.

Or Sehun barges in, all false bravado, before cracking under the intensity of Kyungsoo’s stare, whispering all of his problems with his eyes stuck on the ground. Maybe a tear hits the ground, but they both pretend not to notice.

Or Tao waltzes in, spends 5 minutes choosing a spot to sit, and proceeds to talk gossip to a mostly uninterested Kyungsoo. Usually the talk is about others, but Tao always ends up talking about himself by the end, spilling insecurities out of his mouth without noticing.

Regardless, they always leave feeling better, and Kyungsoo always has a small smile on his face despite the stolen sleep.

 

(4) Once, before they debuted, and everyone was stuck in a 3 room apartment designed for at most 6 and sleeping 15, Kyungsoo woke up to an incomprehensible conversation. When Kyungsoo peeked out of his room, he froze, but it was too late. Kris and Luhan had already seen him.

 The conversation halted, with Kris and Luhan sharing a look before Luhan smiled gently at Kyungsoo and motioned him over. They ended up talking for hours, about what life was like in Canada, the struggles of being an idol, and how hard it was being the cutest member. When they went to sleep, they could all barely keep their eyes open. But smiles stayed on their lips all night, and for the coming weeks, Luhan would do vocals exercises with Kyungsoo, and Kris would make Kyungsoo feel better about his dancing (usually with his own poor examples).

And they finally started to feel like a group.

 

(5) When Yixing flies back from China, he is usually dead tired, often delirious, and always clumsy. So, when Kyungsoo is startled from his rest by an almighty crash, he founds Yixing, staring at a small plushy, surrounded by an upended end table, a few books, and what used to be a nicely organized pile of extra linens.

It takes 15 minutes for Kyungsoo to clean everything up, with Yixing following along, clinging to the plushy. It takes another 15 minutes to get Yixing into comfortable clothes, wash off his makeup, and get him into bed. In the end, Kyungsoo had lost an hour of sleep, but Yixing was safely tucked into bed, curled around his plushy.

 

(+1) Sometimes, Chanyeol spends way too many hours in his studio, trying to perfect a song that just doesn’t seem to be going right. After hours and hours and hours, and multiple takes of vocals from nearly every member of the group, he realizes that his final option is really his only option. He has to ask Kyungsoo to help.

Which is wonderful, because Kyungsoo’s voice is beautiful and would fit into the song perfectly. And horrible, because he still feels weird every single time he sees Kyungsoo. Like the room has suddenly gotten very small, very hot, and very awkward. Not that he minds.

“Chanyeol, it’s time to sleep” wafts from the barely opened studio door. Kyungsoo’s hair is still damp from his shower, all traces of makeup long since gone.

“Just a few more minutes”

“Not this time” Kyungsoo whispers, his hands rubbing Chanyeol’s shoulders gently, drawing out a lengthy sigh.

“I guess”

When they get back to the dorms, it is so late that it is early, and predawn turns the sky just slightly lighter than the usual glow of the Seoul night. Chanyeol can barely stumble to his room, earbuds leaking out the quiet sounds of an album that Kyungsoo cannot quite make out.

Kyungsoo guides Chanyeol to bed, where Chanyeol curls on his side, as much as he can without his long limbs sticking out from under the thins sheets. When Kyungsoo tries to walk away, a hand reaches out, wrapping around his wrist.

“Hey. Do you think that you could maybe . . . do me a favor?” Chanyeol gets out between yawns, his eyes barely open, but focusing hard on Kyungsoo’s face. “Will you sing for me?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen just barely, before a smile blooms across his face, starting small before going boxy and huge. “Of course.”

This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t wake up. Instead he falls asleep. Or maybe, just in love.


End file.
